


SERÍA FÁCIL

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny se va de vacaciones a Nueva Jersey un mes entero, con Grace, y Steve le lleva al aeropuerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SERÍA FÁCIL

Sería fácil dejar todo atrás, dejar Hawaii si fuera necesario ( o cuando la loca de mi ex decidiera mudarse de nuevo) , por mi hija me mudaría su fuera necesario a Marte.

Trabajo puedo conseguir en cualquier comisaría, (ya he empezado de cero antes), tener nuevos compañeros.

Voy a pasar un mes en mi querida Nueva Jersey con Grace, un me de vacaciones, de no estar discutiendo todo el rato con Steve, un mes sin verle, ¡no le voy a echar de menos!. Él se ha ofrecido a llevarme al aeropuerto, pero primero iremos a por Grace.

Últimamente está extrañó, apenas sonríe, trato catalogar todas sus expresiones, pero no consigo catalogar la que ahora pone.

***

Por fin llegamos a casa de la psicópata de ex, trato de quitarme el cinturón de seguridad (Steve había insistido en que me lo pusiera), giro la cabeza, coloco mi mano, pero siento la mano de Steve sobre la mía, y sin que dé cuenta me besa, no le respondo al beso, no cierro los ojos, pero sus labios son suaves. No quiero devolverle el beso, quiero darle ninguna esperanza, así que Steve deja de besarme, y se aleja triste abatido, sé que le he hecho daño, no fue mi intención; en cualquier momento me iré para siempre de esta isla, y él lo sabe.

Parece que me habla, trato de escuchar pero no dejo de pensar, se calla de repente, me mira, quiere decirme algo… algo importante, por una vez en la vida, no pronunció palabra alguna, pues simplemente no sé qué, así que trato da abrir la puerta, pero Steve me lo impide, me acerca a él, y vuelve a besarme, trato de no responderle, pero me besa con intensidad que hasta ahora no conocía, me besa, y mis fuerzas flaquean cuando trato de alejarlo, en ese instante comprendo que he perdido la batalla, dejo de luchar y le respondo con la misma intensidad, la misma pasión desgarradora.

El beso llega a su fin, él me susurra al oído, mientras una mano acaricia mi mejilla.

_ Es mentira, que no dejas nada atrás, es mentira que no tienes ningún vinculo emocional con la isla, ¡volverás por mí, y recodarás el beso!. – Finalmente se aleja de mí, y salimos del coche, me dirijo a buscar a Grace, mientras tanto Steve espera en coche.

No dejo de maldecir a Steve, pues tiene razón, tengo dos motivos para quedarme en esta isla, Grace y Steve.

Volveré.


End file.
